Обезболивающее
by Mirai Soto
Summary: Каждый из нас кого-то ждет. Вот и Чуя ждет Дазая после работы. Но один ли он?


Чуя наблюдал закат солнца. Звезда медленно и плавно скрывалась за горизонтом, по-особенному выделяя маленькие, но уютные японские домики, которые граничили с особенными по архитектуре небоскребами, с огромными парками, казавшимися райским местом из-за цветущей сакуры. В городе было тихо. Люди спешили домой с работы, чтобы окунуться в эту домашнюю тишину, сбросить с себя напряжение и усталость дня. Волны моря разбивались о побережье, вода поблескивала оранжево-алыми пятнами, и казалось, что она поглощает солнце. День в Японии подходил к концу.

Чуя не замечал красоту вокруг. Он ждал Дазая, который несколько дней назад отправился на задание, и теперь ожидание сводило Накахару с ума. Одно дело, когда ты рядом с напарником: ты можешь прикрыть ему спину или помочь при ранении, да и элементарно подбодрить в трудной, почти безвыходной ситуации. Но сейчас Чуе не было известно, ранен ли Дазай, как продвигается миссия, все ли хорошо. Накахара прокручивал разные варианты и старался верить в лучшее, но часть сознания твердила, что работа в мафии опасна. Из этих тяжёлых раздумий юношу вырвал детский голосок:

— Папа Чуя, а когда папа Осаму вернётся?

Чуя обернулся и посмотрел в маленькие голубые глаза, такие детские, но серьёзные. Накахара обнял сына и взял на руки.

— Почему ты встал с кровати, Ясуши? Да еще и с босыми ногами. Хочешь, чтобы приехал Мори-сан и сделал укол?

Дазай и Чуя очень ждали появления своего сына, этот ребенок был лучшим, что у них было. Они давали ему столько тепла и заботы, сколько никогда не получали в детстве. Эти двое знали, что такое одиночество, и не могли позволить, чтобы их сын это испытал. Поэтому защищали мальчика, как могли. Особенно от преступного мира.

— Не надо уколов! Пап, а папочка в порядке?

Чуя смотрел в эти невинные глаза и не знал, что ответить. Он не мог рассказать, что возможно Дазай уже валяется где-то посреди поля и истекает кровью. Один. Накахара не мог сломать ребенку детство и напугать, оставив психологическую травму, поэтому, взъерошив каштановые волосы, ответил:

—Конечно в порядке. Твой папа самый сильный и храбрый. Он скоро вернётся. А тебе пора спать. Уже поздно.

Чуя понёс этот сжавшийся на его руках комочек в детскую. У Ясуши был заложен нос, от чего он так мило посапывал, что Накахара не смог удержаться от теплой любящей улыбки. У ребёнка были проблемы со здоровьем, поэтому он часто болел. В такие моменты кто-то из родителей оставался рядом с сыном, чтобы дать ему нужную заботу и нежность. Конечно, ребёнка можно было оставить с Коё или Мори, но Дазай и Чуя были убеждены, что в такие моменты ухаживать должны именно родители, чтобы в будущем ребёнок верил в то, что может на них положиться. Поэтому Дазай отправился на задание, а Чуя остался.

Рыжик положил ребёнка на кровать, включил ночник и собирался уходить, но когда он подошёл к двери, его окликнул детский голос.

—Пап, расскажи мне сказку.

Чуя вздохнул и присел на край кровати, начиная свой рассказ. Ребёнок внимательно слушал историю о собачке, которую бросили на съедение льву, но он не сделал этого. Ясуши явно заинтересовала история, он не мог понять, почему хищник не съел свою жертву. А Чуя продолжал рассказывать про дружбу животных, на его губы смотрели блестящие от восторга глаза, ухватывая каждое слово. На моменте, когда собачка умерла, маленькие голубые глаза наполнились слезами, но мальчик упрямо не давал им пролиться. Он же не маленький? Но к концу рассказа одинокая слезинка все же пробежала по красным щёчкам Ясуши.

—Пап, а почему лев не съел собачку?

—Потому что они были друзьями. Собачка была для него смыслом жизни. Ты же не убьешь дорогого для тебя человека, правда? —Чуя обнял сына и начал успокаивать его. Было видно, что рассказ произвел на мальчика большое впечатление.

— У вас с папой так же?

—Да, малыш. Мы с твоим папой очень разные, но любим друг друга. Но ещё больше мы любим тебя.

Ясуши улыбнулся и сжал в своих маленьких руках тело Чуи. Ночник тускло горел, наполняя комнату приятными цветами, Накахара всё сидел и смотрел на это мирное спящее лицо. Сейчас мальчик был точной копией Дазая, Чуя безумно скучал по нему, но не мог ничего сделать. Он аккуратно переложил сына на кровать и, поцеловав на ночь, ушёл.

Через несколько часов в дверь постучали. Рыжик поспешил открыть ее и замер. На пороге стоял Дазай. Его рубашка пропиталась кровью, сам он держался за плечо. Осаму был бледнее смерти, было видно, что силы скоро покинут его.

Чуя ахнул и затащил Дазая в дом. Он уложил его на диван и быстро сходил за аптечкой. Из раны виднелась пуля, но ранение было несерьёзным. Накахара взял в руки пинцет и, заткнув рот раненого тряпкой, чтобы тот не разбудил своими криками ребёнка, медленно и аккуратно достал инородный предмет из плеча. Дазай выгнулся и застонал от боли, а его лицо сморщилось. Чуя не мог смотреть на страдания мужа, но обезболивающего в доме не было, поэтому он, скрипя зубами, обмакнул ватку в перекиси и бережно обработал рану. Осаму не терял сознание только потому, что за многие годы работы в мафии научился терпеть боль. Вот и сейчас он чувствовал, как голова кружится и начинает тошнить, но упрямо держал глаза открытыми, пытаясь ухватиться за образ Чуи. Накахара наложил повязки и, зная, что Дазай захочет пить, отправился на кухню за бутылкой воды.

Ясуши проснулся от стука в дверь и, прислушавшись, пошел в гостиную. Он наблюдал, как Чуя обрабатывал рану Дазая, по щекам скатывались слёзы. Он понимал, что папе очень больно, поэтому, дождавшись, когда Чуя уйдет, подошёл к дивану.

Дазай сразу же заметил сына и понял причину его слёз.

— Эй, Ясуши, не плачь. С твоим папой всё хорошо. Немножко поболею, а потом буду, как новенький!

Как бы не был Дазай убедителен сейчас, лицо, а в особенности глаза, выдавали его боль. Ясуши немного подумал и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить рану, забрался на диван и лёг рядом с Дазаем, уткнувшись в его грудь и изредка всхлипывая.

tabЧуя вошёл в комнату с бутылкой воды и увидел милую картину. На диване мирно сопели две каштановые головы, лицо Дазая было умиротворенным. Накахара полюбовался пару минут, а потом постелил себе на полу, чтобы охранять сон своих мальчиков.


End file.
